


Not Exactly A Love Bite

by hirusen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Body Shots, Body Worship, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jace Has A Sexuality Crisis, Kissing, Language, Licking, Lust, Lust to love, M/M, Magnus Is Protective Of His Downworlder Son, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Nephilim/Vampire Relationship, Relationship Counciling, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Simon I Mean Simon, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, Supportive Magnus Bane, Technically underage drinking, Vampire Bites, Wall Sex, giving control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After he let Simon drink his blood to save him, Jace notices that the vampire is a bit...clingy...





	1. First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after the winter season finale and I had the idea in my head that Simon, after drinking Jace's blood, feels attracted to the blonde, and vise versa. And thus this was born! Enjoy!

Keeping quiet, he followed Valentine into the room, concern washing over him as he spotted the wheezing vampire, blood soaking nearly his whole neck. "Simon!" He spoke, Clary's voice coming out instead of his, quickly grabbing a nearby knife and getting to the Downworlder's side. "Hold on, okay?" Sticking his arm out in front of his body, Jace carefully slit the skin of his arm, "Stay with me, Simon!" He said; he had to act like Clary for as long as he could, not wanting to draw suspicion to him. He quickly brought his bleeding skin close to Simon's lips, letting him smell the blood he offered. "Simon, please." He ushered as the near death vampire glanced at him; he was barely holding on. Jace carefully dragged the fresh wound over Simon's chapped lips, trying to get the crimson drink into his mouth. "Come on, come on! Simon," Jace held his emotions in check as Simon's tongue lapped at the wound slowly, sampling the drink Jace was trying to give him. "Simon, drink!"

He shook his head, thinking like everyone else that he was Clary; he didn't want to hurt her, Jace knew that, still. "Come on, it's okay. Feed." He spoke, trying to press his bleeding arm to Simon's lips once more. "Careful, Clarissa." He heard Valentine say, but he didn't listen. Finally, Simon stopped resisting, drunkenly leaning forward, and sunk his fangs deep into Jace's arm. He gasped, feeling as a tear rolled down his cheek, bliss suddenly blinding his nerves and fogged his thoughts, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jace felt as Simon took a hold of his arm and hand, drinking deeply. "He's drinking too much; stop him!" He distantly heard Valentine frantically speak, but Jace was too focused on the animalistic growl coming from Simon, the way he moved his mouth against his arm to drink even deeper.

"Stop him!" Valentine cried out and his men quickly ripped Simon's fangs out from Jace's arm. He was still drunk on the pleasure lighting up his veins as the shape-shifting rune de-glamoured him, catching the stunned confusion in Simon's eyes, his blood glistening on his lips.

* * *

Jace jerked awake, groaning as his head spun slightly. He was still trying to process everything that happened only a few hours ago. Or...what should have only been a few hours ago. Jace carefully pushed himself up as he gazed at the window; to the night sky that had only vanished what seems like moments before. There was a knock on his door and he sighed, probably Alec or Clary making sure he was okay. "Look, I--...Simon?" Jace asked, brow furrowed. The vampire glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I come in?" Jace sidestepped from the door, his eyes following the Downworlder as he entered his room. "...You and Clary fighting or something?" Simon shook his head.

Jace noted that he looked like he was focusing on something, but wasn't 100 percent on what. "Simon?" The man said nothing and made no sign that he even heard Wayland. "You alright there, Mundane?" Simon tossed Jace an annoyed smirk. "You know I'm not a Mundane anymore, Jace." "Well, I had to make sure that you didn't turn back into one." Simon chuckled softly at the snark. "Was there something you needed, Simon? Or can I go back to sleep?" "That's the thing...you've been asleep for two days."

Jace lost his jaw for a moment.

"What?" "I...I think I drank too much of your blood. Magnus said that you'd recover just fine, but..." Simon was fidgeting, picking at the hem of his shirt, scratching his neck, unable to meet Jace's eyes. "I could have killed you." "I would have let you." They've spoke these words before, and he wasn't lying; even though he's not happy that Clary's with Simon, he'd rather die to keep Simon alive in order to keep her happy. However...

Jace felt a change in the air surrounding the vampire, but he was unable to place what had changed in time to react. Simon was suddenly filling his arms, fingers yanking the fabric of his shirt away from his neck, his warm breath washing over the skin as his fangs hovered on his flesh. Jace sucked in a breath, but he didn't try to push Simon away, his hands were just placed on the other's arms, no force behind the touch at all. Seconds felt like hours as Simon didn't move to sink his fangs in nor make a gap between them, then he's out of the Shadowhunter's arms and standing by his door. "Sorry...I should just--" Simon was cut off as Jace's arms caged him, his back pressed against the wood he stood in front of as Jace pressed into his personal bubble, eyes heated.

"Were you about to feed again?" He asked, strangely soft in tone, the heat in his eyes not leaving. Simon picked up Jace's scent and felt his cheeks become red. "...What the hell is wrong with you..?" Jace bit his lower lip, carelessly forgetting about Simon's heightened scent of smell. "I...I'm not sure, but...I almost... **wanted** you to feed on me." "I know you want me to." Simon stated, his hands shaking as they trailed up Jace's sides, pulling him closer. Jace pressed his body tightly against Simon's, ducking his face into the vampire's neck. Simon heard Jace's blood racing in his veins, the smell of his arousal so thick you could touch it; he watched the pulsing of his blood under his skin, so seductively close and all too tempting to bite into.

"Clary told me that the person a vampire bites feels like their in love with them." "I know, I'm the one who told her." "Is that what you're feeling, Jace?" Simon was trying so hard to distract himself from the meal before his lips, mindlessly licking his fangs as his eyes were trained on Jace's offered neck. "Simon," He pulled away slightly, locking their eyes together, "bite me." Jace gasped as Simon launched forward, digging his teeth deep into his flesh, that bliss drowning his mind once more, clinging onto the vampire as he drank. Simon growled as he felt Jace move a little; not away like he originally thought, but to teeth at his own neck, nipping and biting his skin as a form of encouragement.

Jace moaned into Simon's ear hotly, pressing as much of his body into the man as he could, wanting more of the ecstasy he was lost in. Simon felt his heart stop for a moment at the needy whine leaving Jace, purring softly when he responded to him licking up any leftover blood. Jace leaned in when Simon tried to pull back and snared his lips, lapping into his open mouth, firmly pressing the vampire into his door. Simon inhaled through his nose, surprisingly eager in his response to the kiss. Jace smirked slightly as he caught the vamp's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling softly before he tugged on it, hungerly kissing Simon again.

"Fuck me. Simon, fuck me." "Where?" "Here." Simon growled deeply, shoving Jace away from his body forcefully, the male thankfully landing on his bed. "Jace, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Aren't you straight?" Jace was baffled. Simon was right, but at the same time, he wanted the vampire; wanted him _**desperately**_. "I-I...I..." He stuttered, feeling so unsure it was like he had been slapped. The silence was too deafening, something needed to be said, any--

"...When you've cooled off, I'll come back." Simon spoke, ducking out of Jace's room too quickly for him to respond. And he just laid there, feeling more conflicted than when he thought he and Clary were siblings and that Valentine was his father.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Simon's words echoed in his head, but the ghost of his bite on his neck, the taste of him etched onto Jace's tongue...how hot he felt under the Downworlder's touch...he didn't know what to do. He felt his dick twitch at those memories and had to quickly think of something he'd rather not to quell the fire that burned him from within. He needed to stay away from Simon...at least, for a little while.

 


	2. Confliction

It as been weeks since the...incident...but Jace was still troubled, and with Alec, Clary, and Izzy out on a mission--in another fucking country--he didn't have too many people he could talk to this about. Sure, he could still try to call his  _Parabatai_  but if they were trying to infiltrate an enemy base, he could compromise the whole thing. Suddenly feeling more alone than he's ever felt in his whole life, Jace left the Institute, wanting to roam around Brooklyn.

He somehow managed to end up at Magnus Bane's home. It's not like he didn't know where the Warlock lived, but he wasn't exactly seeking him out either. Shrugging, he headed up the stairs to the man's apartment. Magnus turned his head at the sound of his door opening, knowing that Alec wasn't to return for another three months, giving the Shadowhunter's  _Parabatai_ a warm grin. "Jace, surprising to see you here. Something I can do for you?" Jace gave Magnus a weak smile in return to his words and the other male quickly picked up on his unease. "...Something you want to talk about?"

Jace sighed, his shoulders sinking, but didn't speak. Magnus silently lead Wayland to one of the sofas, making him sit down before ducking into his kitchen and starting a kettle of water; doesn't really need the thing, honestly, but he felt that actually brewing a drink would help ease Jace's worried mind. "Did something happen?" "In a way." Jace responded, his eyes never leaving his shoes. "With Alec?" Jace shook his head. "Clary?" Shake. "Isabelle?" Shake. "...Simon?" Jace didn't respond that time. "...Can you tell me what happened?" "I..." The other groaned, hands coming to shield his face as he fell against the back of the sofa. The collecting quiet was cut away from the sharp hiss of the kettle and Magnus quickly ducked back into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of cups and a strainer, listening to Jace's silence as he poured the boiling water over the tea leaves.

Jace glanced up when Magnus walked closer to him and paused, a cup in hand. "Jasmine; still hot so be careful." "Thank you." Jace's voice sounded like it trapped in a thick syrup, barely making it out of his throat. Taking a careful sip, Jace swallowed the liquid that insisted on burning the top if his mouth, letting the warmth flow down his throat. Magnus's eyes were steady on his form, reading his body language to try and figure out what had happened between him and Simon. Jace sighed, "I...just don't know how to say what happened..." "Start with what's easiest." Magnus encouraged, wanting to help his boyfriend's _P_ _arabatai_  as much as he could since they had no way to keep in touch until the mission was over. "He was...concerned, apparently, after I went to my room the night we managed to capture Valentine. You told him that I was going to be fine, but it seemed like he wasn't fully convinced." "Did he come to check up on you?" Jace nodded. "Not long after I woke up. He was listening to something--my heartbeat, breathing?--and then something about him...changed..."

Magnus raised a brow. "How did he change?" "I-I'm not sure, he was just suddenly in my arms, one hand pulling my shirt away, his fangs hovering over my skin; the stranger thing was that I didn't even try to fight back or push him away...I wanted that bite." "And did he bite?" "Not...in that moment. He pulled away, was at the door, apologizing and staying that he should go and..." Jace trailed off, actually unsure of what happened next. "I guess my body and mouth just...moved? I don't really know how to explain it, but the next thing I remember is that he does bite me, he pulls away to lap up the blood and as he tries to pull away from me, I was pulling him back, kissing him..." Magnus was pretty sure his eyebrows just shot off his face at those last words. "Just how far did this encounter go?" "I...I had wanted sex, but Simon shoved me away, reminded me--loudly--that I was straight and after a moment of deafening silence, said he'd come back after I had 'cooled off'."

Magnus hummed softly, taking another sip of his tea. Just then, "Magnus? Hey, can I talk to you about...something..." Simon's words slowed with his footfall as he realized the Warlock wasn't alone. "I should be going, Magnus. Thanks for the tea." Jace was up on his feet, making his way towards the door, when he suddenly couldn't move. "Sit. Both of you." Magnus's tone didn't leave the men any room to argue, so Simon sat on the couch and after a minute, Jace joined on the opposite end. "Were you wanting to discuss something that happened between you and Jace, Simon?" The Vampire didn't say anything, but nodded his head, swallowing hard as he heard Jace's heartbeat rise. "Well, go on." Magnus said after a moment of tense silence. "I...I'm not sure what's going on, with either of us." Simon stated, earning the Shadowhunter's interest.

"I had talked to Raphael about what happened that night and he said to talk to you about it, though...I guess you already know what happened." "I do. But what was your reaction to Jace's desire for sex?" "I was shocked. I mean, Jace has never been interest in men; I-I mean, I tried to hit on him at Maia's, but that was for an entirely different reason!" Jace smirked as he remembered just how bad Simon was with his game, though he admits that the lack of a pick-up game just made him look cute.  _What? The fuck did I think Simon was ever cute?_  Mentally shaking the thought from his mind, Wayland eagerly waited for Magnus to explain what might be happening to him...or rather them, he guessed. "...It doesn't happen that often, but it may be that you two are experiencing an extremely heightened state of  _encanto_."

Um...what?

"How is that possible?" Jace asked the question both he and Simon shared that the moment. "As you both know, when a Vampire feeds, they subconsciously entrance their prey so they don't fight against them nor try to run; when a Vampire was as close to death as you were, Simon, they temporarily reach the height of their powers and use an  _encanto_ instead of their normal entrancement." "So...the moment I bit Jace...he fell in love with me?" Magnus nodded. "One that leaves them of happily dying to keep you alive. Though, given Jace's dedication to Clary, he may have been willing to die before you fed." "I was." Jace confirmed, but the information left him feeling conflicted again. Was he really in love with Simon? Or was it something else? Was this really all just an aftereffect of a powerful  _encanto_? "How long will the infatuation last?" Jace asked, not wanted to feel like this for any longer than he had to if he had no control over it.

"It's hard to say; it could end sometime tonight, it could be years before it even starts to fade. And, before either of you ask, there is no way to speed up this process. You have to let it fade naturally." Jace mental cursed and bit back a verbal one as well; Simon just swallowed nervously. Tension built steadily between not only between the Shadowhunter and the Vampire, but within the room itself. "This is not going to be easy, for either of you; that's why I'm offering both of you my help." They perked up. "Whenever you both need to talk--like right now--or when you need to talk to someone individually, my door is always open and I will do what I can to help ease the current situation." The boys were quiet, then, "...Thank you, Magnus. We appreciate the help." Jace said and Simon nodded in agreement; Magnus smiled with that knowing look of his. "Anytime, boys. Now, why don't you two head home? It's getting late."

Jace stood quickly, Simon stumbling to his feet and followed Jace out the door. Magnus stared at the black doors as he fell against the chair, "...I hope they'll be alright..."

* * *

"Jace! Wait up!" Wayland raised a brow and slowed is pace, a little shocked that Simon was that far behind him. "Why are you still following me? Aren't you living with Luke's pack?" "Next to the pack and I wanted to talk to you." "Talk, right." Jace said with an eye roll, arms crossing against his chest. "Well, make it quick, Simon. I need to get back to the Institute and you should get something to eat at Luke's." Simon's eyes narrowed then, and he stepped into Jace's personal space, taking a hold of his shirt collar and yanking him into a back alley. "Simon? Wha--AH!...Mmm..." Jace was cut off when Simon's fangs dug into his throat, drinking slowly. Wayland's heartbeat rose as he felt Simon nudge his knee between Jace's legs as he moved his lips against his neck; Simon smirked slightly at the whine leaving Jace as he moved his leg a little against his groin, Jace's fingers threading into his curly hair.

"Simon..." "What, Jace?" "Can...can we..." Jace cursed; why was he stuttering? He was always confidant in what he did, whether fighting or picking up one night stands, so why? He moaned softly when Simon lapped up the leftover blood and gently sucked on the bite wound, his knee slowly pressing and rubbing against his crotch. "Did you...want more than this, Jace?" Simon growled lowly, and the Hunter moaned in response. All at once, his lips were off his skin, his body was away from his own, and Simon was gone from the alleyway, leaving a wanting Jace abandoned with a whimper in his throat.

He had to try and calm his heart and slow his breathing before he could head back home. He was back in his room in record time; which was too fast for he didn't notice the items on his bed until he nearly belly-flopped onto them. "What..?" "Do you want me?" A voice asked and he spun, hand reaching for his dagger when a hand stopped him and the face he wanted to see in that moment was there. "...Huh?" "Answer the question and I'll explain: do you want me, Jace?" Jace nodded, but that didn't seem to satisfy Lewis. "I need a verbal confirmation, Jace." "Yes, I want you." By the Angel did he  **want** Simon.

Brown eyes danced down his body and a smile spread his lips. "You must really want me, if that's still up." Jace blushed rose and Simon laughed warmly. "That's a good look for you." Jace, after his brain restarted after getting drowned in desire, took a step forward, wanting to kiss Simon, but his hand rest on his abs, stopping him. "Top or bottom?" "For who?" "You." Jace managed to push a few more inches forward and cupped Simon's face in hands. "Simon, fuck me." "Strip, hands on the wall, back facing me." Simon spoke calmly, tone relaxed, and Jace sprung into motion, doing as he was told with surprising ease, his muscles twitching with anticipation. He felt heat coming from behind him and knew it was Simon; there was strip of black fabric before his eyes, being shown it before he blacked out his vision.

Jace swallowed as he felt slender fingers slowly sliding down his back, stopping at his hips. "If you want this to stop, say red. Clear?" "Clear." Jace wasn't sure why he'd want this to stop, but he would try to keep it in the back of his mind as he heard a soft pop from some kind of bottle, something getting squeezed, then the bottle being closed and supposedly tossed if the distant thud was any indication. Jace hissed softly as a finger was pushed into his hole, wiggling deeper before a second one joined; Simon waited for a moment before he started to moved them in and out of Jace. Within minutes, Simon had Jace panting softly, his head hung low, his heartbeat steadily growing. "Ah..!" Jace chipped when Simon hooked his fingers, said man leaning forward to kiss his shoulder and smile into his skin. "There it is."

Jace felt as he pushed in a third finger, but that was a distant thought as Simon's fingers bucked into that spot again, a whimpered moan escaping him. He kept pushing his fingers against that sweet spot, Jace feeling as pre-cum dripped down his throbbing cock. "Heh, so wet just from my fingers? You're so eager, baby." Jace normally would have had a witty remark, but all he could produce was a whine. "Sh, I've got you, baby." "Simon...please..." Simon kissed his neck this time, scraping his fangs down a vein in his throat. "You want me inside you, baby boy?" "Please! Please, Simon, I  **need** you..." Lewis hushed him, tilting his head enough to kiss his lips, Jace eagerly returning the kisses. "Answer me just one more question, truthfully, and I'll make you feel even better, ok?" Jace nodded his head, wanting to feel Simon inside of him, wanting to come from that feeling alone.

"Do you feel love or lust for me?" Jace felt like he got slapped by Izzy. What did he feel for Simon? Was it love, like what he felt for Clary? Or lust that devours him enough to find a one night stand? "I...lust for you..." Simon grinned warmly into his cheek. "Thank you." Jace felt a different kind of pleasure rush through him, but he couldn't address it as Simon's dick slid into him, hitting that same spot his fingers were after he pulled his hips back. "There!" Simon smirked into his throat before his hands coiled around his waist, setting a fast pace as he pounded into that bliss trigger over and over again. "Simon! Simon, fuck!" Jace called the Vampire's name like it was the only word he had been taught. Simon growled and spanked Jace hard when he saw that one of his hands reaching for his member, the head a deep purple. "Did I say you could do that?" "No, Simon. I'm sorry, Simon." "That's a good boy." Jace moaned wildly; he's never come untouched before and the sensation was driving him mad.

"Simon! Fuck, I'm gonna...Simon, I'm so close..!" Simon gave him a throaty growl, slamming into him harder, feeling as his inner walls started to get tighter. Seconds before Jace came, Simon sunk his fangs into his neck and drank, making the Shadowhunter bellow as his seed painted the wall, Simon following behind as he filled Jace's entrance with his cum. Jace sucked in a shaky breath when Simon unlatched his fangs and lapped up the leftover blood, carefully slipping out of Wayland and removing the blindfold. "You okay?" Simon asked as he supported Jace, the male nodded his head as he muscles shook and twitched. Simon carefully leaned Jace's body against the wall and got one of the wet wipes from the nightstand, carefully cleaning his seed out of Jace and then cleaned the Hunter's seed from the wall; he tossed the used wipe and carefully lifted up Jace, walked to his bed and laying him down, listening as he hummed happily when he didn't have to worry about falling over.

Jace fought to stay awake along enough to see Simon put all the items that had been on his bed into a box, placing it into his closet. "How often are we gonna do this?" Jace asked, tugging on Simon's sleeve to pull him into a kiss. "As often as you want." Jace raised a brow. "Clary's the only one I've told before now, but I'm Bi." Jace was pretty sure his jaw was dropped. "Remember when we first met? When I said 'I'm not your type'? I could tell you were straight, so you'd never be interested in me." "Except now..." Simon smiled. "As long as this is casual sex--no strings attached--then I have no problem doing this when you need it." Jace was struck with instant guilt; was he just going to use Simon until these feelings leave? Was Simon really okay with that? "Si--" "Sh. We can talk later; get some sleep." Jace sighed. Looks like the sex he had been wanting for weeks took more out of him than he thought. "Night, Jace." "Night...Simon..." Simon softly grinned as he watched Jace's mis-matched eyes droop close, leaning down to kiss his forehead and pull the sheet the rest of the way up, turning out the lights before he left the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

 


End file.
